¡Dejame explicarlo!
by Ame Burst
Summary: Un Oneshot AoKise. Narrado por Kise Ryouta "Momo-chan hará una fiesta de Halloween en su casa... Solo asistiré porque irá Aomine-chi"


_**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece**_

_**Narración de Kise Ryouta:**_

_**Viernes:**_

Todos nosotros habíamos sido invitados a la casa de Momo-chan, era algo normal para estás épocas, supongo; Era el mes de Halloween, y la condición para asistir a la fiesta, era ir disfrazado de algo. Iba a ir con un traje algo simple, pero supongo que eso bastaba, al menos para mi.

De todas formas, por la única razón que asistía, era el ver a Aomine-chi disfrazado de algo.

Mis pensamientos comenzaron a volar, ¿Y si se disfrazaba de Hombre Lobo? ¿O vampiro?

De solo pensarlo, un leve rubor teñía mis mejillas, él se vería tan sexy en cada uno de esos trajes. Aunque quizás les estaba restando protagonismo al resto, era cierto. Solo podía pensar en Aomine-chi

Su bella piel morena, su hermosa y encantadora sonrisa, cada una de sus expresiones, todo era perfecto en él. Y mucho más lo era su forma de jugar Basketball. Todo en el me encantaba.

¡Pero bien! Me golpee ambas mejillas, no tendría que estar pensando en esto, aún quedaba un día para mañana, y ni siquiera se sabía si Aomine-chi asistiría.

Luego de haber llegado a el instituto, noté que también se estaban preparando para Halloween, pero al parecer, la fiesta sería el Domingo; No pensaba asistir

"U-Um... K-Kise-kun..." Aquella chica que hizo frenar, estaba totalmente sonrojada, al parecer quería decirme algo, por lo cuál, sonreí amablemente, como siempre

"Dime, ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Y-Yo quería... Saber si asistirías... A la fiesta del Domingo..."

"Ah" Bueno, era claro que iba a decir que no "Bueno... Realmente no tengo pensando hacerlo" Ella puso una cara de desilusión, ¿quería invitarme al baile?

"E-Eso era todo" Se dio la vuelta y se fue luego que eso

El día se estaba haciendo algo pesado, lo único que lo arreglaba, era el saber que en el almuerzo estaría con él, ambos almorzando juntos en la azotea, el único lugar tranquilo

Aunque, aún así, sabiendo eso, la clase era aburrida. Supongo que no se podía hacer nada con eso, quizás debería hacerle caso al consejo de Midorima-chi y prestarle más atención a lo que enseñan. Aún así, era aburrido.

Apenas escuche el timbre del almuerzo, tome mi almuerzo y salí corriendo, hacía la azotea, sumamente contento, tan solo pensaba en poder verlo

"¡Aomine-chi!" Cuándo llegué a la azotea, note como el se estaba besando con Momo-chan... ¿Acaso eran novios? "Ah... Siento interrumpir" Estaba claro que era un beso correspondido, realmente eso me había dolido, no creí que ellos...

"Kise-kun?" Dijo Momo-chan apenas verme "A-Ah... No es lo que parece!"

Reí amargamente "No se preocupen, no diré nada" Me dí la vuelta, a lo cuál, fui frenado por Aomine-chi

"No creas cosas que solo ves" Dijo él, estaba claro que solo intentaban aislar el tema.

"No se preocupen" Me solté del agarre del mayor y me fui.

_**Sábado:**_

Suspiré. ¿Realmente había razón para ir?. A pesar de pensar eso, decidí ir, solo para comprobar si era cierto lo de Aomine-chi y Momo-chan.

Bueno, al parecer, todos se habían disfrazado de algo, era algo gracioso el verlos de manera diferente a la usual, pero, me divertía.

Apenas entre, note que todos me miraban fijamente, ¿Había pasado algo?

"Kise" Murmuró entre dientes Midorima-chi "De qué estás disfrazado?"

"Oh, eso" Reí un poco "Caballero inglés. Un duque"

De nuevo todos me miraron, aunque está vez no dijeron nada

Luego de ese 'incómodo' momento, vi como bajaban de las escaleras Momo-chan y Aomine-chi. El traje de Aomine-chi era... ¿Un hombre lobo?. Reí para mis adentros, se veía bien.

"Kise" El peliazul llamó mi atención, por lo cuál, tuve que mirarlo

"Dime" Sonreí como usualmente haría

"¿Recuerdas lo que viste ayer?" Su tono de voz... Parecía algo molesto

"Lo...Lo recuerdo" Lo miré, tanto él como yo estábamos algo serios

"Puedo explicarlo...-" Antes de que siguiera hablando, lo callé

"No te preocupes, si no lo dirán, nadie se enterara"

"Pero no es-" De nuevo lo corte. ¿Para qué iba a darme explicaciones?

"No importa, ya te lo dije" Eso último hizo suspirar a Aomine.

"No dejaré que esto quede así" Me tomo del brazo y me arrastró hacía arriba, subiendo las escaleras

"¿Pero que crees que-?" Para callarme, me beso... ¿¡Me beso!?. Cuándo se separo, me miro fijamente, y yo en esté momento debía encontrarme totalmente ruborizado, y aún estaba con la sorpresa del beso

"Dejame explicártelo, ¿bien?" Está vez, me puse una mano en los labios y asentí con la cabeza, sin decir nada, a lo cuál, el río "Así es mejor".

Una vez subimos al piso de arriba, el me miro de nuevo, y me obligo a mirarlo.

"Te explicaré porque me estaba besando con Satsuki" Yo me solté y baje mi mirada, realmente no quería oírlo

"¿Porque deberías darme una explicación? Yo no soy-" Él me beso de nuevo, aunque está vez, a pesar del sonrojo y la vergüenza, me separe

"Tú eres al único al cuál necesitaría explicarle algo" Su mirada estaba llena de determinación, acaso... ¿Hablaba en serio?

"Pero..." Él me calló poniéndome un dedo en los labios

"Solo escucha" Asentí con la cabeza, a lo cuál, el prosiguió "Satsuki me beso de sorpresa, ¿bien? Y como yo reaccione tarde, termine correspondiendo al beso. Además, no quería herirla"

Esto era algo confuso, ¿qué debería decirle?

"Lo entiendo, pero... ¿Porqué me lo dices a mi?" No entendía porque quería explicármelo, entiendo que yo lo haya visto, pero no era necesario que él me explicara

"Por qué..." Él me tomo el mentón, haciendo una pequeña sonrisa "Me gustas"

¿Eh? ¿¡Eh!? "D-Disculpa... Creo que no te oí bien..." Él suspiró y se me acercó, susurrandome al oído

"Me gustas" Trague saliva, ¿esto era verdad?

"A mi..." Él me calló dandome otro beso, y luego, cuándo se separo, me miró

"Ya sé lo que sientes" Él ya lo sabía...

"Aún así, quiero decirlo" Tome aire y lo mire "Yo amo a Aomine-chi"

El rió un poco

"Yo amo a Kise Ryouta. Y espero nunca separarme de él"

Luego de decir eso, me beso nuevamente.

_**¡Yey! ¡Lo terminé!**_

_**Yo decía que no llegaba a hacer un fic para Halloween ;w;**_

_**Pero llegué; ¡Yey!**_

_**Y bueno, gracias por leer -w-**_


End file.
